Find what makes you happy
by maylandie
Summary: Courfeyrac's parents are rich, his boyfriend has a job, which means he's not worried about not finding something that suits him in terms of professional carrer. He has a lot of crazy ideas, and studies at the city's university, but he doesn't have any plan for his future. But Courfeyrac finally found something that suits him, and Jehan is excited.
1. The Discovery

**A/N** : I'm slowly publishing here stories that I've written and published on other websites. This one is part of the same verse as _And your lungs are now filled with the scent of my love_. There are 3 chapters of this fic, and the next parts are coming. Enjoy and please review !

* * *

Courfeyrac closed the door, ran to the kitchen and threw his stuff on the table. Jehan almost had a heart attack. He looked up from his notebook and was about to ask what was happening, but Courfeyrac spoke before he could make a sound.

"Jehan ! I know what I'm going to do with my life !" He was smiling like a child discovering Disneyland.

Jehan tried to hide his excitement and closed his poetry book. "And… ?"

Courfeyrac was lucky to have rich parents and a boyfriend who had a job. His friends were starting to lose hope that he'll ever find a job. He had tried a lot of different things : they gave him pencils to see if he could draw, they tried to see if he was good at maths, or if he had a gift for anything… But the only talent he apparently had was his sense of humour. He always got very passionate about his new ideas, and each month, he thought he had finally found a job made for him. Each time, Jehan, more than anyone else, had a lot of hope : he seriously believed that Courfeyrac was going to do something great with his life, and that he just needed some time. And while he was in university, studying something he randomly chose, Courfeyrac had a lot of ideas (hairdresser, secret agent, Mickey Mouse in the Disney park).

He sat down, facing Jehan and looking at him very seriously. Jehan had absolutely no idea what to expect.

"Musical Theatre"

Jehan didn't really know what to answer. They stayed silent for a long moment.

"You're studying chemistry." He finally said, frowning just bit.

"I know" Courfeyrac said with a smile.

Jehan decided that there was no point in arguing and asked "So, what do you have to do to be in musicas ?"

"I have no fucking idea…" He grinned.

Jehan didn't react. Finally, he smiled and stood up. "Okay well what do you want to do ?"

"I don't know. What should I do ?"

"You're the future star, you tell me"

"You always have the best ideas…" Courfeyrac whined.

"Okay, well here's the plan. From now on, we're only going to listen to showtunes, we'll go to the theatre as often as possible 'cause you need to see a lot of shows, I mean that's important I think. You're going to take singing lessons. And join the drama club. And I'm gonna text Enjolras to ask if we can meet with everyone at the Musain so you can tell them. Maybe they can help or anything. And you'll have to show them your talent, okay ? Maybe they'll let you do the animation in the bar every night ? That would be super great ! And… Gosh I'm excited" Jehan was jumping and couldn't contain his joy. Courreyrac almost thought that his boyfriend was more excited about this than he was himself.

"I'm already doing the animation" Courfeyrac pointed.

"Yeah well I didn't mean dancing on the tables wearing your boxers only"

"I know you loved it" he answered before addressing a wink to Jehan.

"You could be walking around dressed as a potato I would love it." The poet leaned forward and kissed Courfeyrac softly.

**Jehan **

_Can we meet at the Musain today ?_

**Enjolras **

_We're already meeting, Jehan. We talked about this a week ago._

**Jehan **

_Um sure. Do you need 5 hours or can Courf' use like… half an hour ?_

**Enjolras **

_I could maybe try to be quick. What does Courfeyrac want ?_

**Jehan **

_Can't tell ;)_

**Enjolras **

_You're worrying me._

**Jehan **

_You're a good person Enjy ✿ ❀_

**Enjolras **

_Don't call me that._

Jehan put the phone in his pocket.

"So ?" Courfeyrac was looking at him, worried.

"He said yes. He can't wait to hear what you have to say" Jehan answered with a cute smile.

"You're a terrible liar. But I still love you" He kissed his boyfriend's soft lips and walked to the bathroom, dancing and singing _Defying Gravity_.


	2. The Exhibition

**A/N** : As I said, here's the second chapter. I wrote that one in the middle of the night and it's not that good, but I like it the way it is. Thank you so much for reading, and please review !

* * *

It was 4 in the afternoon when everybody arrived at the Musain. Enjolras was there first, with Combeferre. Courfeyrac and Jehan were the last (Grantaire doesn't really count). Combeferre was sitting in the far corner of the room, reading notes, and Enjolras was trying to get everybody to take a seat and listen to him.

"Courfeyrac, are you hungover ?" Bossuet whispered as Jehan and Courfeyrac entered the room.

"Nope. I know we have the same hair color, but sorry to disappoint, I'm not R" the dark haired man answered.

"I heard you" That was Grantaire, sitting somewhere with a bottle in his right hand and a cigarette in his left one. The other boys ignored him.

"Then why are you wearing sunglasses ?" Bossuet frowned.

"I'm practicing. I have to be prepared, for when I'm famous"

"Uhm... Okay" Bossuet didn't add anything. He simply took a chair and sat down next to Joly.

Enjolras was standing on a chair. Jehan was really interested in what they were planning here, he really was, like each and every one of them (except Grantaire), but he couldn't concentrate. What Enjolras was saying didn't hit his brain, and he was uncapable of understanding what was happening. He was excited about Courfeyrac, about the talk they had had earlier, and the one they were about to have with their friends. So when Enjolras spoke about flags and protests and Enjolras-y things, Jehan was on another planet. Finally, he heard the name of his lovely boyfriend, and Enjolras had his attention again.

"Courfeyrac, you can speak now. Be quick, I have a lot of other things to talk about, like, for example, the pamphlets that Combeferre and I wrote, Feuilly's idea of talking to the men who work in the same factory as he does, and-" Enjolras was cut off by Combeferre who put a hand on his arm and said gently : "Enjolras, if you let him speak now, he'll be done quickly". Enjolras nodded. Of course, Combeferre was right, Combeferre was always right.

Jehan was stroking Courfeyrac's hand when the young man stood up, suddenly a bit nervous, which was out of character. Jehan let go of his hand and played with his flower to occupy his fingers.

"I know what I'm going to do after this year of college" he said. When they heard that, everyone started shouting and laughing and cheering and Courfeyrac couldn't help but smile. He took off the sunglasses and put them on the table. When his friends were -kind of- quiet again, he said. "I want to do musical theatre".

Silence. They were staring at him awkwardly. No one pronounced a single word. Bossuet decided to look down to his own shoes, Jehan was playing with his flower nervously and his fingers brushed Courfeyrac's in the attempt to give him a bit of support. Enjolras didn't really pay attention, and he probably didn't even understand what was happening. All the other pairs of eyes were looking in his direction, and Courfeyrac was sure that a few of them had stopped blinking. He had a nervous laugh.

The first to speak had been Combeferre. "But... can you actually sing ? Or act... ? … Or dance … ?" He was very serious, like he always was. Courfeyrac smiled. "Well I guess. My mom says I can sing" He shrugged. Combeferre wasn't really satisfied with this answer. "But you know that singing is important if you want to be in musicals, right ? I mean, you better be sure you can sing and not just say _I guess_"

Courfeyrac was looking at the floor. Combeferre was the smart one, and anything that Combeferre said was always the truth. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. But you should know that... the most important is to know what you can do, and what you can't do. It's your job. So... Can you sing ?" Combeferre asked again.

Courfeyrac looked up. Something in his eyes was different. "Yes" he said, convincing.

Bossuet asked with a bit of hesitation : "Can we hear you ?"

Courfeyrac smiled and looked at Jehan for a short moment. The blond man was still sitting on the chair. He was so proud of his boyfriend that his eyes were shining. They both smiled. "Okay..." Courfeyrac was nervous. And then, he realised that those people were only his friends, his best friends. And then, he was back at being his normal self. He opened his mouth and began singing loudly.

Enjolras jumped with surprise. He looked at Courfeyrac, his eyes wide. "Can you stop screaming ? What the hell is wrong with you ? I thought someone was being murdered !"

Courfeyrac didn't stop singing. He only replaced the original lyrics by his own words : "It's called music, Enjyyyyyyyyy. I'm sorryyyyyy you don't have a life and it's aaaa shame you don't understand anything about aaaaaaaaart..."

"This is a serious meeting, Courfeyrac" Enjolras said, loud enough to be heard. They ignored him.

"Seriously Courf' I could punch you in the face right now" said Bahorel while trying to lit a cigarette, and to cover his ears at the same time.

Courfeyrac sang louder. Combeferre was back to his books and simply whispered : "I'm trying to read..." Marius mumbled something about Cosette being a better singer, and he left.

Grantaire, who was still holding his bottle of alcohol, couldn't stop laughing. At least someone was enjoying the moment.

Bossuet looked as if he was about to cry. He turned to Joly and whispered : "Why did I ask him to sing ? This isn't even bad luck. It's personal. The world is against me. The odds are never in my favor..." Joly stroked his cheek. "It's not your fault, you didn't know"

Courfeyrac was still singing. It was making him happy, and everyone could see that. He was smiling like a child. Feuilly stood up. "If you want to sing, you could do the Polish anthem ?" he said. Bahorel whispered in his ear : "You know that the Polish anthem has lyrics, right ?" Feuilly suddenly looked scared. "Oh shit."

When Courfeyrac finally stopped singing, a lot of them had left the room. Bahorel and Feuilly were downstairs, drinking and having fun with other people. Combeferre was locked in the bathroom with his book on his thighs. Grantaire was still laughing like a crazy person, and Enjolras tried to think, still working in the same room. Bossuet was standing next to the door, waiting for Joly who was still there. Jehan, of course, didn't let go of his hand.

Courfeyrac realised that a lot of his friends were gone, and that they didn't really like his singing. He stood there, trying to process the information. Joly was talking to him.

"I think there's something wrong with your vocal chords. This sound is not normal, you should let me see. Really. They're not supposed to sound like that. I'm sorry Courfeyrac, you might lose the ability to speak." And the worst part was that he was absolutely serious. Courfeyrac looked at him in shock. "I'm going to check on Bossuet's ears. See you soon." And they left.

Courfeyrac let himself fall on the chair, next to Jehan. The poet came closer and put an arm around his boyfriend's body. "I think you're really talented" he said honestly.

"Are you sure ? Or is this just because I'm your boyfriend ?" Courfeyrac was disappointed. He didn't expect his friends to have that kind of reaction.

"I'm sure. Your voice is beautiful. It's not perfect. It needs training, and coaching, but you have something."

Jehan stood up and stretched out his hand. "Come on. We're going home. I have something for you." Courfeyrac looked up at the angelic face and took his hand, a sweet smile slowly taking place on his sad face.


	3. The Preservation

**A/N** : And there's the last chapter ! Enjoy the reading !

* * *

They went home shortly ater the complete disaster that took place at the Musain. Jehan didn't let go of Coureyrac's hand. His boyfriend was hurt, and he felt like he would break into a thousand pieces if he did let go of his hand. He couldn't let that happen. Courfeyrac was trying to smile, to tell him he was fine, but he was not.

"Don't worry about them. They don't understand anything about music. Marius only sees Cosette, and the rest doesn't matter to him. Enjolras and Combeferre are the same with work and school. Bahorel isn't a reference. Joly, Bossuet and Feuilly are weird" he said to comfort Courfeyrac. Jehan closed the door when they were inside, and took Courfeyrac to the living room. He pushed him gently, and the dark haired man had no choice but to sit on the couch.

"I'm fine Jehan, really. You don't have to worry about me. I'm good at nothing, I get it. I don't have any motivation or talent. I know it, I got used to the idea" Courfeyrac said with a small smile. Jehan sat next to him.

"Stop. I know this is important for you, I know you really want to be on Broadway or in London, or somewhere on a stage, I get it. This matters to you and it matters to me. You have to find what makes you happy, and you did. I want you to be happy, and I know you can do it. I wouldn't tell you this if I thought you didn't have what it takes. You just have to be sure, and to fight for it. Combeferre said it, it's going to be hard. But you can do it, uh ?" He put his hand under Courfeyrac's chin and lifted it slightly.

Courfeyrac nodded slowly. "But what if I really don't have enough talent ?" He pushed Jehan's hand away from his face and stood up. "What if they're right ? I never took any lessons"

Jehan sighed. "They're not right ! Who do you want to trust ? Me ? Or them ? Do you trust me ?" He asked softly.

"Of course I do..." Courfeyrac whispered.

"Then listen to me. You're capable of this. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy, I'm not saying you won't have to work hard. But you can do it, and I'm going to help you" He was stroking Courfeyrac's hand. "Of course you're not going to turn into Barbra Streisand after one singing lesson, but you'll be as great as she is one day"

"Okay... Okay. Well... I don't wanna be Barbra Streisand..." Courfeyrac sat down and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Jehan laughed. "Yeah well, you know what I mean" He played with Courfeyrac's hair for a moment, and then stretched out his hand and grabbed a plastic bag from under the table.

"I got this for you when you were in the shower earlier" Jehan said while giving the bag to Courfeyrac. "Open it..." The other man took it. He threw the plastic away. Inside there was a box. He opened it, careful not to break anything. There were two DVDs.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_ and _Rent_. Wow... You shouldn't have... Really..." He couldn't believe it.

"I wanted to make you happy. I love you so much. We don't have enough musicals in this house, this needed to change" He smiled and kissed Courfeyrac on the mouth.

"I love you too. I love you more, actually"

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be too sure about that" Jehan said with a laugh. "So, which one do you wanna watch first ? I'm going to bring the pop-corn and a blanket, and tea. Do you want tea ? You now what, just pick one movie, put it in the machine and I'm coming back soon"

Courfeyrac let out a laugh, and Jehan was gone. He had disappeared in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he was back with all that they needed. He sat beside his lover and covered their bodies with the blanket. Jehan put his arms around Courfeyrac's waist and pressed his cheek against his chest. He could hear the beating of his loving heart, and feel his chest moving each time Courfeyrac took a breath. He sat up straight and kissed his lover with all the passion and all the love he had. On the TV, the previews and the ads were over and the main menu appeared. There were songs in the background, and a few pictures from the movie. Courfeyrac had chosen Rent. Jehan smiled to the other man and pressed play. The movie began and they didn't say another word. Jehan simply felt Courfeyrac's right hand around him, and he pressed his body against Courfeyrac.

**Musichetta**

_I'm with Joly and Bossuet, they are sorry about their attitude and ask for your forgiveness. Joly was panicked earlier. We love you Courfeyrac _

**Cosette**

_hEy its marius i'm on cosette's phone cause I lost mine i'm sorry for saying you were a bad singer cause its not true but cosette is still better sorry dude_

**Feuilly**

_Hi Jehan. Bahorel was scared of sending this on Courfeyrac's phone, but we wanted to apologize. What we said was not cool. Tell you boyfriend he can sing the Polish anthem. It's beautiful and it would suit his voice._

**Grantaire**

_yo dude I AM NoT drunk tonight I think someone stole my bottles; but just sayin YOUR LITTLE SHOW EARLIER WAS SO GOOD you could teach me so I can IMPRESS APOLLO I love you see you when i'm sober;_ _im not drunk I swear; it's just my phone. It's a new one and I cant type;_

**Combeferre**

_Hello Courfeyrac. Can you call me, please ? I left two messages already. I really want to talk to you about what happened. Thank you._

**Combeferre**

_Hi Courfeyrac. It's me again, can you call ?_

**Combeferre**

_Hello Jehan. Sorry to bother you with this text. I tried to call your boyfriend and sent him two texts but he doesn't answer. Maybe he forgot his phone ? He's probably with you right now. Could you tell him that I an really sorry and that I think he would be a great singer. Of course, he needs a vocal coach, but he has talent. Tell him to call me back please ? I need to tell him about a few schools that he could go to. I have great ideas for him. Thank you very much._ _PS : Enjolras is with me. He didn't understand anything about what happened, but he's sorry too._

**Combeferre**

_Jehan ?_

**Combeferre**

_Okay..._

* * *

_**A/N :** Thank you so much for reading. I will be posting something new very soon :D_


End file.
